


Passion

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [87]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Making Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Hiccup and Reader are finally about to make love.





	Passion

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: lemon/ smut. Intercourse/ sex/ coitus (or whatever you want to call it). Graphic details. I'd say ages  17 + for the appropriate audience age thing, but I'm going to leave that up to you.  
> If you are not into reading this kind of stuff, don't. Simple as that.  
> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (E/C)= eye color

**Passion**

**For** **Miraculous_Bunny**  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **21**

 

**********************

Hiccup gently took off your wedding attire, exposing you nude. He pushed you gently onto the fur covered bed and leaned over you, having already thrown his tunic aside.

"Are you ready,  _Mrs. Haddock_?" he asked, testing out your new name.

Shyly, you nodded. "Y- yeah."

He back off, smiling gently. "We can wait, love. If you're not ready, we don't have to do it tonight."

"Everyone expects us to seal the marriage."

"I don't care what other people expect, I care about you. And if you aren't ready, then we can seal our marriage another night. I can wait, love."

He pecked your lips, not bothered at all at the thought of waiting. He rolled over, settling in their new bed.

He stared at you, smiling brightly. Nothing could ruin this day for him. He felt like the happiest man in the world. You, however, shifted under his gaze. You felt rather exposed and very shy. Noticing this, he got up and walked to his dresser, pulling out a long tunic and offering it to you for cover.

"You never have to be embarrassed around me, love. You are beautiful." His eyes darted down then back up. He added, "Every inch of you."

With a blush, you sat up and took the shirt but didn't put it on.

"Hiccup?" you whispered as he laid back down.

"Yes, mi'lady?"

"I'm ready."

He blinked, looking up into your (E/C) eyes. He propped himself up on his elbow. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I can wait. I don't mind at all. We don't have to rush."

You smiled, a wave of confidence surging through you. "I know, but I'm ready. As long as I'm with you, I'm ready."

He smirked, gently pushing you back down and straddling over you. "Well then, prepare for the best night either of us has ever experienced."

Without further warning, he smashed his lips to yours. He was really excited for this, you could tell. You kissed back with an equal passion.

His warm hand trailed up your side, cupping your breast with his hand. He gave a gentle squeeze, earning a surprise gasp as you broke the kiss. He massaged it, rubbing his covered member against your thigh.

A strange sensation twisted your stomach, but it felt so good. You let out a moan, throwing your head back and lifting your hips.

His hand stopped massaging and trailed down your side. His other hand was limited, for his elbow was keeping him from squishing you. That hand gripped your hair, lightly.

"H- Hic!" you groaned. His finger drew little circles over your waist, getting lower and lower and lower. "Hic!" His finger touched your hole then backed off. "Hiccup!"

"Yes, mi'lady?" he asked, innocently. His finger returned, pressing against your clit, stopping you from answering.

"Ah- ah- Ah!" you gasped. His finger disappeared again making you whine.

"What's wrong?" he teased, nipping your ear lobe. The amazing feeling returned with his finger as he reintroduced you to a new world of pleasure. Then he retreated.

"Hic!"

"What do you want?" he asked, huskily.

"Y- You." With new found confidence, you slipped his pants and boxers to his knees, where he kicked them off the rest of the way. Surprising him, you grabbed his semi- hard member and gave it a tug.

He grunted, his arms nearly giving out on him. "Oh, Thor." You gave another tug, smiling at his pleasure. You quickly set a rhythm, and his arms gave out, collapsing on you. His member quickly hardened in your hands. You kissed and nipped at his neck and collarbone as he moaned and panted, "Oh, Thor. Oh, (N/N). Oh!"

You slowed before coming to an end. Hiccup quickly recovered and returned his fingers to your hole.

"Perfect," he smiled, feeling the damp area. A finger slipped inside you, making you grunt. He wiggled it around, exploring the new territory. He soon added a second and a third finger. It hurt some, but you quickly got used to it and pleasure made it well worth it. His fingers pulled out, making you whimper at the loss. However, a more exciting thing lined itself to plunge into you.

He pecked your lips. "Ready, love?" You nodded but was somewhat nervous and hesitant. He kissed you again. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

True to his word, he entered you slowly, stopping when tears pooled spilled from your eyes, which were squeezed shut due to the pain. He was halfway in when a sob shook you, not helping the pain.

He quickly reversed, worried about hurting you.

"No," you breathed, stopping him from leaving. "No, just- just give me a moment."

"(N/N), we don't have-"

"I know, but I want to," you insisted.

He gave in. "Okay, tell me when you're ready." It took a couple minutes, but you finally nodded, letting him slowly bury himself deeper into you.

When he was all the way in, he waited a minute before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. He started with little and gentle thrusts, letting you get used to him. He certainly wasn't complaining. You were squeezing him just right, giving him plenty of pleasure.

Soon, he sped up, and you were demanding, "Faster. Harder. Faster. I need- Faster! Harder! Hic-!"

He plunged in at the same angle, making you scream again. "Found your spot." He plunged into it repeatedly, earning moans and shouts each time.

The room seemed hot as sweat pooled around your hairline. A few drops from Hiccup fell onto you or the bed, but you were otherwise occupied. In and out. In and out. In and out. It was heaven, leaving stars in your blurred vision.

You clawed at his back, throwing your head back. He took advantage of that and pressed kisses against your exposed neck.

"(Y/ N)!" he screamed, as an overwhelming feeling flooded through you both at the same time. You twitched and jerked as the greatest wave of pleasure stripped you of other senses. You relaxed into the bed, your walls milking Hiccup's orgasm.

He pulled out and collapsed at your side, panting.

"That. Was. Awesome," he smiled, dazed.

"Very."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
